


[Podfic] Testing a Theory

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sparring, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud: Steve and Natasha spar.





	[Podfic] Testing a Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Testing a Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483520) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> I always love coming back to Rubynye's writing in one fandom after another.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Testing+a+Theory.mp3) | **Size:** 6.7 MB | **Duration:** 10:10 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
